Winterlandia
by chichirocks
Summary: This is a short vignette to my main story Destined To Be. It's a side adventure with Sanji and my OC on a winter island.


Winterlandia

It had started to get very cold along the seas of the New World. Nami announced that their next island was going to be a winter one. It had started to snow before they reached it. Luckily her, Robin and Sienna were prepared with their winter outfits. Donning fur lined coats, leggings and boots the ladies looked absolutely dashing.

The guys: not so much. With the exception of Chopper (very thankful for his fur) the males on board the Thousand Sunny were on the verge of freezing to death. They all huddled around a Franky-made kotatsu in the aquarium bar, playing games the whole day. Brook was cold right down to the bone (Yohohoho). Sanji made a delicious stew and Zoro warmed himself with sake. Luffy and Usopp cuddled next to Chopper trying to keep warm.

Franky had gone out to check their headings. The ship was snow covered and it was difficult to see through the flurries. He decided to get Usopp to see if he could spot the island ahead.

"What do you see?" Franky asked.

"I see," he started, then tweaked his goggles a few time, "the island. However it's going to be hard to dock the ship. There are icebergs coming up."

Franky took the wheel. "Guide me so that we won't hit one."

* * *

Usopp was a bad guide. The snow and the darkness didn't help. They almost hit several bergs and in the effort to keep the ship from crashing, Franky made their sea voyage into a roller coaster ride. Everything that wasn't tied down went everywhere. When they finally stopped close enough to the island to dock the ship, everyone sported bruises from being tossed around. With fire in their eyes, Nami, Sanji and Zoro ganged up on Franky (and Usopp), calling him a dumbass and beating the crap out of him.

Once satisfied, Nami wondered where Luffy was. She heard Sienna say, "No Fair!" and went to her at the ship's railing.

"What's no fair?" she asked.

"Luffy gets to go ice skating. I don't know how," Sienna answered mournfully.

"What do you mean 'ice skating'?" Nami asked and looked over to Luffy wearing ice skates (really just knives tied to his sandals) and "skating" along the ice.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nami yelled at him.

Sanji walked to them, said, "Not it," and turned in the other direction.

Robin did a countdown, "3…2…1" and the berg Luffy was on tipped over, shocking no one but Sienna.

Franky volunteered (forced) to go collect the captain. Sometime later, a soggy Luffy sported several knots on the back of his head.

His ice skating failure aside, he was ready to disembark. The snow had stopped and he felt it was the perfect time to go. Sanji suggested they wait till the next morning and take the time to clean up. Everyone agreed, except for Luffy. He whined and pouted and only helped out when Sienna asked him to.

* * *

Sienna knew that Luffy was bored with cleaning after about five minutes. Their job was to try to shovel the snow off the ship. He had agreed not to use his powers, seeing how he was more likely to create an even bigger mess, so the task was taking way too long for him.

Taking a break from shoveling, she grabbed some snow and formed into the perfect ball.

"Hey Luffy!" she yelled and as he turned to her, she threw the snowball and it landed right in his face. He was shocked for a second and then gave a devilish grin as he bent to make his own snowball. "I hope you don't regret that," he said.

She started making more snowballs, "I won't as long as you don't disappoint," she said seductively.

The fight was on. Sienna expertly dodged Luffy's opening attacks and jumped, flipped and tossed several snowballs mid-air at him. He rolled out of the way and aimed another volley at her as she landed. She bent backwards to prevent being hit and Luffy let out another round before she could straighten. Those hit her in the legs and she slipped, but before she could fall Luffy caught her. He pushed snow down her coat and she squealed from the coldness. He laughed and Sienna pushed him over landing on top of him. She shoved snow in his face and they ended up wrestling in the snow. Sienna left herself open and he gave her his finishing move: a kiss.

One kiss turned into many kisses. They had an audience. Someone cleared their throat and they broke apart.

"This is the opposite of cleaning," said Zoro wearily.

Sienna laughed nervously and said, "Yeah, sorry." She got up and got back to shoveling trying to hide her embarrassment.

Luffy didn't give a damn what Zoro thought and wanted to play with Sienna more. Zoro stopped him. Luffy didn't like that, but Zoro wouldn't back down. Unbeknownst to Sienna, Zoro and Luffy had a clash of power and almost came to blows. Deciding that it wasn't worth is, Luffy walked off to cool down and Zoro grabbed a shovel and finished shoveling with Sienna.

The rest of the night passed with no other incidents.

* * *

The morning came bright and clear. It had snowed again during the night, but it wasn't as bad as before; nothing a broom couldn't handle. Brook got everyone up with a tawdry song about wrestling in the snow (Zoro wasn't the only one to catch the captain and his angel).

Sienna awoke from a strange dream. As the morning progressed she couldn't remember the details, but she knew she was afraid. She was distracted when she was helping Sanji make breakfast and prepare the crew's bentos. Now that it was light, everyone was able to make out the island. It looked to be two mountain ranges, but no towns or villages could be seen. They were landlocked or ice-locked and there were no other ships visible. Everyone decided to leave the ship unattended and go explore. They agreed on a meet up time and paired up. Sienna chose to go with Sanji for the day. She was feeling awkward around Luffy since last night.

"Hey are you okay?" Sanji asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"Okay," is said hesitantly, then he handed her a box, "here can you pack that with the rest?"

"Yeah, sure," and she took it.

"That's the last one. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep," she said excitedly and gave a thumbs up.

" _So cute!"_ he thought and put on his coat then picked up the pack.

She got the door for him and they went onto the deck. Everyone was ready to go. Somehow Luffy had found an old coat to where, but still kept on his shorts. The bentos were handed out and the pack was emptied. Then Sanji took Sienna's hand and they walked the gangplank to the ice. Sienna didn't go one step before she slipped and fell taking Sanji with her. He got up first and helped her up but she fell again. She couldn't find her footing and instead of walking Sanji just carried her over the ice. She laughed and held on tight.

* * *

He put her down when they reached solid ground. They looked back and saw the others disembarking. Luffy was going with Nami, Robin with Franky, Usopp with Brook and Zoro with Chopper. They all found different paths from the shore and followed those, hopefully not towards an enemy.

Just like their date in Shell, Sienna was amazed by everything she saw. Their path went through a forest of evergreens. They were plenty of woodland critters skittering across the snow and Sienna stopped to pet and feed some. Sanji thought it was sweet and joined. It took them an hour to make their way to the end of the path and they happened on a large village. The village had very gray walls that blended in with the snow. There were no visible streets, but covered bridges that intersected and connected each building together. There were barely any people about, but the ones they saw were covered against the weather but they seemed friendly.

There was a sign post saying they were in L'hiver and that Glace was 20 kilometers to the south. There was smaller one below it pointing to a welcome center ahead. They followed it and came upon a squat building with steamed up windows and decorated in a myriad of lights.

"Well this looks festive," said Sanji mockingly.

"Oh, don't be that way," she said and she grabbed his hand to drag him inside the welcome center.

She opened the door, and a bell chimed.

"WELCOME TO L'HIVER!" said a young woman behind a wooden desk. The room was dominated by a large fireplace opposite the desk, providing a delicious warmth. It looked just as festive as the outside, with multicolored lights strung about the fireplace mantle, desk, walls and evergreen trees placed about the room. The floor was covered with a large, red area rug that looked so plush that Sienna wanted to take her shoes off before walking on it.

The woman behind the desk asked, "Is this your first time on Winterlandia?"

"Yeah," trying to keep the awe out of her voice. She wondered about the lights and how they got them to be so colorful. She could smell nutmeg and cinnamon and chocolate and wondered if there was food. The trees were also decorated with other things besides lights and wondered why.

"You came at the right time. We're celebrating Solstice!" said the woman.

"What's Solstice?" asked Sanji.

"It's a holiday where we celebrate the ending of the year and the beginning of the new one," answered the woman.

Sanji thought she was cute, but felt no desire for her. He did however have a craving for a certain angel who was enamored with sparkly ornaments on the decorated trees.

"How do you celebrate Solstice?" Sanji asked.

"Well it depends are which town you're in. In L'Hiver we gather in the great hall in the center of town for a large feast for seven nights. There's singing and dancing and lots of food. We're on feast night number four. On the last night we give out gifts to our loved ones. They do things differently in Glace, however."

"I don't suppose outsiders are invited to the festivities," Sanji said.

"Oh no, they aren't, but the taverns are very welcoming to guests. Here," and she handed him a map and pointed out the taverns around the town. Sienna paid them no attention and had spotted a plate of cookies near the fireplace.

"May I have one? Please?" she begged the lady behind the desk.

"Yes. Have as many as you want," she responded.

Sienna surprised Sanji by eating the entire plateful. "Wow, you were hungry," he said.

"I love sweets!" she giggled. Sanji took note and vowed to make her more sweets in the future. The lady had produced another plate and Sanji was at least able to have one, before Sienna devoured that plate as well.

* * *

They left the welcome center and headed to a nearby tavern. The few townspeople they met on the way were very welcoming and most of them gave out more sweets. By the time they reached the tavern, Sienna was hyped up on sugar and they hadn't even eaten their bentos yet.

The tavern was large and full of townspeople and tourists. There was an inn attached to it and several private rooms. Sienna and Sanji almost got separated a few times trying to head to the bar, but they managed to stick together in the crowd.

"What can I get'cha?" asked the barkeep when they made it to the bar.

"Two ciders, please" answered Sanji.

"Who comes to a bar and order ciders? Give them two mugs of you best ale!" yelled a large man next to them.

"No thanks, just the ciders," said Sanji.

"Oh come on! Have some ale! It's not that bad! Besides it'll be on me," said the man.

"Sienna, what do you want to do?" asked Sanji.

There was a jar of candy on the bar that occupied Sienna's attention and she absentmindedly said, "Yeah, yeah okay" as she stuffed her mouth.

The barkeep slammed two huge mugs of ale on the counter. Sanji took one and gave the other to Sienna. Sanji took a sip of the bitter drink and made a face. The man slapped Sanji on the back good-naturedly and laughed.

"Only real men can handle this!" and he took a full mug and chugged it. Once finished he slammed his mug on the counter with a burp.

"Really?" Sienna challenged. She followed his lead and chugged hers, slammed it, and let out a loud burp. The man just laughed harder and more ale was brought forth. Other gentlemen joined them and soon Sienna was surrounded by men, young and old, buying her drinks. She drunk more ale and had more sweets and socialized with the men. She became the life of the party.

Sanji was oddly more attracted Sienna because of the attention she got. He let himself be pushed aside by all her suitors and he watched from across the tavern. He knew she could handle herself if trouble arose. He took a look around the tavern. There was a large bulletin board on a wall between two private rooms. It had snippets of news from the world government and wanted posters. Of course he spotted the Straw Hat's posters. He saw Sienna's very prominent poster and nearly lost it. _"Dead Only? What the hell?"_ he thought. Suddenly, being in this tavern wasn't a good idea.

I went and pulled Sienna from the circle of admirers. "Hey what's the big idea?" said the large man, but he was past drunk and it came out more "Ayyy Whsss tee gig dea?" and he sloshed ale over everyone.

"Sorry big guy! But I've got more exploring to do!" announced Sienna and she was lead away by Sanji. She was a good mood, but not drunk like everyone else.

When they got outside, Sanji asked why she wasn't drunk like them. She shrugged, "I don't know" and they set off down the street.

Before they got to rode leading out, one of Sienna's admirers caught up with them.

"Hey little lady! Where are you going? We got more celebrating to do!" he said.

"What are we celebrating?" Sienna asked while giggling.

"This…" and he pulled out a knife and attempted to stab her, but Sanji kicked him into a wall.

"We got to go now!" he said and practically dragged her towards the forest.

"Sanji! What's going on?!" she asked. Soon they heard more people tailing them. "THERE SHE IS!" "CATCH HER AND THE BLONDE HAIR ONE!" "THE GIRL IS WANTED DEAD!"

Sienna heard them say she was wanted dead. She was relieved that their plan was working. She kept an eye out for some Angels to appear.

Some of her pursuers had tried to cut the pair off, but Sienna and Sanji fought back. They were weak and Sienna suggested fighting them head on would be easier for them.

"Most of these people are simple townsfolk. Are you telling me that you would be happy hurting them?" he asked.

"No, I guess not," she said and kept running.

They eventually made it to the forest, but it started to snow heavily. Sanji lost the map long ago and visibility was low. It wasn't long before they lost their hunters and got lost themselves.

* * *

The heavy snow turned into a blizzard. Sanji wanted them to keep moving. The island hadn't looked that large and it was only matter of time before they reached the shore and would be able to make their way back to the Sunny that way. At least that was the plan. Nature had another plan and the forest gradually gave way to the rock terrain of the mountains.

They spotted a cabin in the distance and headed for it; trying to get out of the blizzard. Luckily it was empty and it had a fire place with fresh, dry wood. Other than a fire place, there was a small table with a couple of chairs, and pillow covered couch. Sanji quickly started a fire and Sienna found a blanket under the couch that they cuddled under next to the fire.

It seemed to take forever for them to get warm. The still had their bentos so they took the opportunity to eat. The storm outside raged on. Eventually they both got tired and curled up next to each other and slept.

* * *

Hours later, Sienna woke up hot and decided to take her coat and boots off. She accidentally woke up Sanji and he got up to look outside. It was still storming, so he said they couldn't leave yet, so finally took off his coat and boots. The fire hadn't died down like he thought it would have, but he couldn't go back to sleep. Sienna went back to sleep quickly, so he was alone with his thoughts.

He took the chance to observe her as she slept. She laid on her back with her arms above her head. The blanket was tossed to the side, one sock had come off and a pants leg was rolled to her knee with one leg bent to the side. Her sweater was partially undone and her belly showed. One button kept Sanji from seeing her bra underneath. The whole image caused more that a nosebleed in Sanji. He tried to pace and not look and control himself, but it did work. He decided that going outside for a while would help his blood cool. He had put on his boots when she started talking in her sleep. It was mostly indecipherable to Sanji but her tone caused him to worry. She then started to thrash around like she was fighting something. He went to her and tried to wake her.

"Sienna, Sienna," he repeated.

She woke partially, and curled her arms around Sanji's neck bringing him closer. She whispered his name and brought his lips to hers. Sanji was shocked for a millisecond, but didn't stop. Instead he made the kiss deeper. He wanted to taste her and his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands traveled her body, touching places he so desperately wanted to touch for weeks now. Her hands clawed at his shirt and she instinctively brought her hips to meet his and he grinded himself against her.

If it wasn't for the cabin door opening, things might have progressed further. Separating, the pair went into a fighting stance ready to defend themselves.

* * *

Their intruder turned out to be the young woman from the welcoming center. She came in, closed the door and knocked the snow off her boots as she took her coat off and hung it on a peg next to the door. She didn't say anything as she casually picked up the discarded blanket, folded it and placed it on the couch.

"It's plenty warm, so we don't need this anymore," she said.

"I'm sorry we'll leave," Sienna said, looking for her boots.

The woman waved her off saying, "Don't worry. Stay as long as you need. I know the whole town is after you." The woman sat on top of the blanket.

"Still? Even in this blizzard?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, this blizzard is an everyday occurrence" the woman nodded towards the kitchen chairs indicating that they should sit, "you're a celebrity. almost. A pretty girl like you with that intense bounty is sending a few people to frenzy. Most of the men want to see how much of a 'trouble' you are. I tell you what, you definitely are turning this Solstice on its head," she winked at them.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention," Sienna said apologetically. She wasn't apologizing about upsetting the town.

"Why do you keep apologizing? You have no control over what people choose to do," said Sanji.

"It shouldn't have happened though," she felt guiltier as time wore on. She kept her face downcast, choosing to stare at her hands in her lap.

"Sienna look at me," Sanji said gently. When she wouldn't look up, he put his hand under her chin and raised her face to his, causing her to blush ferociously. The urge to kiss her again threatened to overwhelm him, but he tamped it down.

He cleared his throat than said, "Do not apologize for being human."

"I agree with him, whatever it is you're talking about," said the woman. "Although, you aren't human," she said thoughtfully.

Sanji sat in the chair next to Sienna and took her hand for comfort. He wanted a cigarette but he didn't want to be rude to the woman.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Me? Umm…" she began, "I go by many names. Call me whatever you want."

"Okay, Lady it is then," Sanji declared. That earned him a smile from Lady. _"At least it's not bitch,"_ shethought.

"Anymore question or shall we sit here staring at each other?" Lady asked.

"Why aren't you trying to capture us like the rest?" Sienna asked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Lady returned.

"Because, you're not attacking us. Or kicking us out into the storm."

"I know better than to attack an Angel," she said nonchalantly.

Sanji reacted to her statement and became defensive. "How…" he started but was cut off.

"I was a Handler in the past. I had an Angel of my very own," she said sadly, "so I know an Angel when I see them. Although you are the oldest one I've ever seen," she pointed to Sienna. "Look, I'm bored and the question and answer session is not entertaining. So, years ago I was a Handler for the World Government's Project Angel. My Angel and I assassinated several enemies of the World Government and did other dastardly deeds," she ended.

"What happened to your Angel?" asked Sienna.

"They're dead and I was dismissed," she said facetiously. Then she laughed, "You know it's ironic that you're even here! 'All Angels Go To heaven!" she intoned.

Sienna remembered that motto being drilled into her when she was younger. She also remembered her master. He was strict and cruel. He would punish Sienna for even the smallest of offenses, and even went as far as to tell her she would be more useful dead. After that she was left on her own, which was far worse than the punishments he gave her. Something was off about Lady, but Sienna had never met another handler and took a guess.

"Did you…love them?" she asked.

Lady suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Sienna. "Of course not! Our relationship was strictly professional," but her lips started to quiver and her face contorted like she was in pain. "I mean…who could ever love something like that? I…I" and she couldn't contain her tears. Sienna rushed to her and held her as Lady began to weep. "I…did everything….everything they asked," Lady choked out. Sienna held her and let her cry. "It's okay," she cooed. _"She was abandoned just like me_ ," Sienna thought.

Sanji got up to make tea in the small kitchen area but suddenly Lady stopped crying and started laughing again, shocking Sienna. "This calls for cookies!" she announced and she hopped off the couch and went to the kitchen. She started banging pots around in there and then suddenly she stopped. "I don't even have cookie dough!" and she started laughing again. Then her demeanor changed again and she seemed more like the Lady behind the desk and welcoming center. "I should make tea," she said.

"She's not right in the head," Sanji remarked, when Lady started staring at a cabinet not moving.

"You would be too if you had to kill your child," she said sadly, "then be abandoned by the people who told you to." She went to Lady and whispered something in her ear, then guided her back to the couch taking the blanket and wrapping her in it. Sanji cleaned up the kitchen and started making tea.

"She would have been your age," Lady said. Sienna gave her a noncommittal response. Lady kept talking, "She couldn't come back from Bloodlust. I had to kill her to stop her," she said hurriedly.

"What's Bloodlust?" Sienna asked.

"It's what you all do," Lady answered vaguely.

"I don't know that that is," Sienna said.

"It's, you know, when you guys kill, um indiscriminately as long as your target isn't human. It's used when a…high level of violence is needed, especially against powerful devil fruit users. Also, it was used when more blood and gore were needed to illustrate a point."

"Oh," was the only thing Sienna could say.

"Do the Angels remember when they go into this…state?" asked Sanji as he brought her a cup of tea.

"Um, not at first," she started and took a sip of tea, "but once they've had enough training they could go into bloodlust whenever they feel like it. My Amber was one of the first to train in using it. She didn't come back from it and started attacking other Angels. I had to…had to," Sienna stopped her before she could continue and start crying again. "It's okay, we understand," she said.

"I think Sienna has had this happen to her," Sanji said.

"Were you around other Angels at the time?" Lady asked.

Sanji thought back to when they were captured by the creepy kids in marine uniforms. "Yeah, I guess we were," he answered.

"Then yeah, you probably went into Bloodlust," she said and finished her tea.

"I don't remember doing that," said Sienna worriedly.

"Did you hear some sort of sound, then blacked out?" Lady asked.

Sienna thought about it, but found that there was no denying it. She had experienced this Bloodlust before.

"The newer generations can and will use Bloodlust whenever. I suggest you figure out how to control yours before you end up hurting someone. Is there more tea?" she got up and went in search.

Sienna contemplated this new information about herself. " _How come Jorge didn't tell us this?"_ she thought, out loud she said, "Do you know a man named Jorge?"

"Yeah, he's a part of the project," Lady answered as she poured herself another cup.

"Well we met him and he didn't mention any of this to us?" Sienna said defensively.

"He's not a handler. There's a lot of stuff he probably doesn't know. There is a hierarchy within the organization." She took another sip of tea.

"We're on a mission to find other Angels and stop the organization," said Sanji.

"If that's the case, then you definitely need to learn how to control your Bloodlust."

"How?" Sanji asked. Lady started to explain, but Sienna interrupted her saying, "No! We don't need to know that."

"Yes we do," argued Sanji

"No," was all Sienna said. Understanding dawned on Sanji and he asked her, "Why?"

"I don't want to. I refuse!" she said flatly.

"Sienna, the time you went into the state you killed all the Angels brutally. I saw you afterwards. Seeing you covered in blood, scared the shit out of us!" he said

"All the more reason why I shouldn't do this!" she exclaimed.

"If you hadn't we would have been dead. Because of you, we were able to escape."

"I could have killed you all in that state! My answer is no!"

Sanji wanted to make her see reason and he tried to convince her. Sienna didn't like this and grabbed her coat and left the cabin. Sanji grabbed his and ran after her.

* * *

Sienna didn't get very far before she tripped over something and fell on her back. She didn't bother getting up and just let the snow fall onto her face. The storm had calmed, even though it was still snowing. She felt so angry she could cry. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind and calm down.

It didn't take him long to find her and he sat down in the snow next to her. He apologized.

"I want just to protect you and make sure you can protect yourself," he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, even though you won't say it, you're fragile. You apologized for **almost** having sex with me. If you go into this state and hurt one of us, you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself."

"I'm not fragile," she said vehemently, "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can fight. I know you can kill. But are you ready to deal with your conscience? Can you protect your heart and mind from the darkness that follows you? Luffy is a Devil Fruit user, what if you go into the state again?"

"Luffy is my light! He can protect me!" she yelled at him.

He looked sadden by this omission. "After Ace's death, Luffy felt like a failure because he couldn't save him. He felt powerless but he resolved himself to never let that happen again. He trained hard so that he could protect us. You won't even try. You've given up before the fight has started," he said angrily. "Have you seen your wanted poster? It's says wanted **Dead Only**! Are you ready to fight to live? Or, are you still trying to kill yourself?"

Sienna was silent for a while. Then she said, "Fate brought me and Luffy together again. It brought me to you and to the crew. I want to live. I want to be a part of the crew. Every day I feel more and more alive and grateful. I don't want to kill anymore. What I did to those Angels, I don't want to do again, but I can't bring myself to use Bloodlust. Please understand."

"Lady said that Angels can bring this state upon themselves whenever they feel like it and bring it out in you. What if you're in a fight and this happens?"

"You can stop me," she said confidently. She smiled at him.

"How?" he felt his anger deflate at her confidence.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," and she hugged him, burying her face in his chest. He brought his arms around her and hugged her back then he lay back in the snow putting her on top of him. That was how Lady found them.

"Well at least you're not in my cabin doing this," she said as she handed them their boots.

"How could we run out her without our shoes?" exclaimed Sienna as Lady laughed. They broke apart and put on their boots. "It's probably because you were looking towards the future and forgot the present," she said.

"What does that mean?" Sanji asked.

She point into the distance and said, "It means that the storm has passed and your path is clear. You need to go."

They could see the Sunny from there. Relief flooded them as they realized they could go back now. Sienna set off, waving a "goodbye and thanks" to Lady. Lady stopped Sanji before he could leave and gave him a wrapped package saying, "You'll need this," and headed back to her warm cabin.

* * *

Without stopping they managed to make it back to the Sunny in half an hour. They decided to keep their adventure to themselves for now. It was well past midnight and they needed food and warm baths. They took the chance to look back and saw the smoke from Lady's chimney.

"She was an odd one," Sienna said.

"Be prepared to see more odd ones on this journey," Sanji said, "ready to go?"

"Yep!" she answered.

Sanji carried Sienna over the ice again and deposited her on the gangplank. She thanked him and ascended. Zoro spotted them first and informed everyone that the cook and angel made it back. They met the pair on the deck. Hugs and tears were shared. Nami and Robin took Sienna for a girl's only bath and Sanji went to prepare a late dinner at Luffy's urging.

With his crewmates back, the captain decided to depart Winterlandia immediately. The navigator read the log pose earlier and said they could leave at any time. The shipwright and the sniper prepared the ship for departure. The doctor, musician, and swordsman created a path in the ice. The cooked a tasty meal and served the navigator, archaeologist and angel first while the captain tried to sneak food.

And the adventure continues for the Straw Hat pirates.


End file.
